gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Madd Dogg
Madd Dogg es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como principal en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, rapero multimillonario, residente en una mansión en Mulholland, Los Santos. Al principio del juego Madd Dogg es uno de los más famosos raperos y su carrera está en la cima, pero más tarde su carrera decaerá por circunstancias que el desconoce, claro que sabemos que es gracias a OG Loc que se encuentra en esta situación. Historia 1986 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Madd Dogg hace una llamada a la radio V-Rock, lo cual contesta Lazlow y dice: -¿Quien es?. -Snow Dogg. -¿Snow Dogg? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? Aparte, ni si quiera hay nieve en Vice City. Probablemente después de la humillación cambio el nombre Snow Dogg (perro de nieve) a Madd Dogg. Antes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Antes de 1992, Madd Dogg es un reconocido y famoso rapero. En 1990, el rapero lanza el álbum Hustlin' Like Gangstaz y en 1991 lanza Still Madd, en la que se encuentra la canción in the Afternoon, probablemente la más reconocida de este álbum. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Los Santos, 1992 El libro de rimas Carl Johnson ayuda al desastroso rapero OG Loc a matar a Freddy y luego a despegar su carrera, su segundo trabajo es entrar en la mansión de Madd Dogg y robar su libro de rimas con el cual Loc podría hacerce famoso. El manager Luego de conceguir el libro de rimas CJ debe matar al manager de Madd Dogg Scipio y así, no le haría a Loc más la vida imposible, todo esto arruina la carrera de Madd por completo y este queda en la ruina cuando Loc logra subir. Las Venturas, 1992 Intentando suicidarce thumb|200px|Madd Dogg en el tejado del [[Casino Royale.]] Después de mucho tiempo Madd Dogg por fin hará su aparición, CJ se lo encontrará en el Casino Royale de Las Venturas subido a la cornisa del tejado, borracho y apunto de tirarse porque desde que le habían robado su libro de rimas y matado a su manager, su carrera se había ido a pique, ya que todo el mundo escuchaba a OG Loc, CJ lo rescata y lo llevará al centro de rehabilitación Ivory Towers. Recuperando la mansión 200px|thumb|left|El [[libro de rimas de Madd Dogg.]] Durante su época de decadencia, su mansión fue "confiscada" por Big Poppa, un traficante, como pago por la deuda que había acumulado. CJ, esta haciendo entrevistas para el Casino The Four Dragons donde un enano canta una terrible canción, Woozie le dice que no al enano y Kendl no le presta atención entonces llega Dogg diciendo querer volver a ser famoso, es cuando le dice a Carl que no puede volver a la mansión porque se la confiscó el pandillero traficante Big Poppa entonces, Woozie le dice a Dogg que le va a dar sus mejores hombres para destruir a Poppa y recuperar la mansión, Carl acepta y el y los guardias de Woozie sitian la mansión y la recuperan. Los Santos, 1992 Grabando discos CJ, Paul, Maccer y Madd Dogg se encuentran en la mansión grabando discos, pero son detenidos por Mike Toreno, luego Dogg vuelve a cantar. El Vídeo Madd Dogg ve un vídeo de OG Loc y descubre que esas rimas son las mismas suyas, CJ lo calma y le dice que lo ayudara, juntos van al sitio donde Loc tenía una entrevista y atacan el lugar, Loc escapa y se sube a un Vortex lo mismo hacen CJ y Dogg para bajar al agua que había junto al lugar e iniciar la persecución, luego le dice a CJ varias cosas de traición, Loc sale del Vortex al llegar al muelle y se sube a un Kart, donde Dogg y CJ lo siguen por la ciudad hasta llegar a la disquera donde el jefe de Loc Jimmy Silverman descubre su error y vuelve a firmar con Dogg en la disquera, Loc regresa a la cárcel El disco de oro Luego de que Carl destruya a Tenpenny llegan los amigos de la mansión con increíbles noticias Dogg a conseguido su primer disco de oro, y entonces todos comienzan a festejar y se van de gira, CJ afirma que saldrá a la calle y termina el juego. Su mansión right|thumb|200px|La [[mansión de Madd Dogg en Mulholland.]] La mansión de Madd Dogg consta de dos pisos y está construida en terrenos irregulares. Posee diecinueve habitaciones, sala de grabación, bar, sala de juegos, cocina, comedor, sala de discos, dos piscinas y hasta un gimnasio completo, más grande que el Gimnasio Ganton. En la piscina que se encuentra en el exterior hay una ostra. Además, al lado de una de la entrada este, pasada la misión "Cut Throat Business", aparecerá un Kart. No posee garaje pero si aparecen vehículos distintos al azar frente a los garajes (no ingresables) ubicados en el exterior. Discografia Hustlin' Like Gangstaz, 1990 Hustlin' Like Gangstaz es uno de los primeros albumes que saco Madd, según Big Smilky, este álbum es el que más representaba la vida criminal de Madd Dogg. Still Madd, 1991 Uno de los más reconocidos álbumes de la historia de Madd Dogg, es una parodia a la canción Still D.R.E., ya que en esta participaba Snoop Dogg (a quien lo parodia Madd Dogg). Una de las más reconocidas canciones de esté álbum es "2:30 in the Afternoon" 24 Carat Dogg, 1991 Otro álbum es 24 Carat Dogg, que se escribió en 1991, antes de que CJ se robara su libro de rimas. Este disco se convirtió en uno muy famoso, hasta 1992, donde sucede que Carl por ordenes de OG Loc, se roba el libro de rimas de Madd, que lo hará caer fuertemente en cuanto a su carrera, por este motivo, 24 Carat Dogg, nunca llego a ser tan famoso como se pensaba. Forty Dogg, 1993 Este álbum lo saco en 1993, según las criticas, si alguien decía que Still Madd era una locura, Forty Dogg era más loco todavía. Este álbum fue impulsado gracias a la crisis personal de Madd (como la fallida relación con Rochell'le, desertar de Doggy Boyz, y la deuda de montaje), el CD exploraba una serie de temas, de los placeres de la embriaguez (como el tema de "Funkin' Forties") y a los "beneficios" de la adicción a la marihuana (" Madd NA Haze "). Algunos de sus temas destacados son: *"Madd Funk" *"Me and My Blunt" *"4 My Doggz" *"Alone with My Dogz" *"Doggz Need Luv". NLADB, 1994 Su ultimo álbum fue N.L.A.D.B (Never left a dog behind), este es su ultimo pero no menos estelar álbum, aunque no fue tan famoso como los anteriores, este álbum anuncio la retirada de Madd Dogg de los escenarios y de la negocio de la música. Hasta ahora Madd sigue siendo famoso, siendo escuchado hasta el 2003 donde sus discos Still Madd y Forty Dogg fueron remasterizados digitalmente. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Madd Dogg's Rhymes *Management Issues *Madd Dogg *A Home in the Hills *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business *Riot *End of the Line Curiosidades *En la estación V Rock hay una llamada de un chico llamado Snow Dogg, donde el chico pide Black y Thrash Metal, a lo que Lazlow le responde ¿Snow Dogg? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? Aparte, ni si quiera hay nieve en Vice City. Probablemente era Madd Dogg en 1986, y después de esa humillación se cambio el nombre a Madd Dogg. *Madd Dogg tiene cierto parecido con Snoop Dogg, el nombre es muy parecido solo que esta cambia la "Madd" por la "Snoop". Estos son completamente distintos excepto en su nacimiento en Los Angeles y el pelo que Snoop Dogg llevaba en la época. *Hay una canción de la banda de heavy metal Anvil llamada "Mad Dog". *Si guardas en su mansión, no podrás jugar al basket en las canchas (incluyendo la que está dentro de la propia mansión). *Dos misiones del juego llevan su nombre: Madd Dogg y Madd Dogg's Rhymes, de hecho, ambas repercuten fuertemente en la vida del rapero, siendo la primera la que inicia su decadencia y siendo la última la que salva a Madd Dogg de esa vida decadente para reemprender su posición en la cima. *Es el rapero favorito de Katie Zhan. *Carl Johnson nunca le dice a Madd Dogg que el fue el que le robo las rimas (Madd Dogg's Rhymes) en el caso que le hubiera dicho posiblemente la relacion entre CJ y Madd Dogg se acabaría. *Antes de hacer la misión Madd Dogg's Rhymes en algunas ocasiones en la radio WCTR se oirá una entrevista a Madd Dogg. * Despues de la mision Riot en la radio WCTR nuevamente se le hara una entrevista a Madd Dogg en donde hablara de su nuevo manager CJ. __NOWYSIWYG__ de:Madd Dogg en:Madd Dogg pl:Madd Dogg pt:Madd Dogg tr:Madd Dogg Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Families Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas